


Rainy Ending

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Em's Femslash February 2021 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: “Kiss me in the rain, Maia. Please?” Clary asked hopefully, resting her forehead against Maia’s and closing her eyes in wait.How was Maia supposed to say no to that?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Maia Roberts
Series: Em's Femslash February 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Rainy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February prompt _rain_.

“C’mon, Maia, it’s romantic,” Clary argued as she tugged at Maia’s hand. Maia pulled back as best she could, flashing her neon green eyes as a way of warning Clary not to push her. 

“It is  _ not _ romantic. It is wet and cold and will mess up my hair,” she paused to growl in Clary’s direction, “and you know how much I  _ hate _ when I have to fix my hair.” Clary rolled her eyes, but there was no anger in them. She apparently knew that if she pouted and begged enough, Maia would bend to whatever she wanted and for a brief moment, Maia hated the fact it was true. 

“Babe, how often are we in a beautiful meadow with no one around to bother us?” Clary asked, gesturing at the field of flowers barely visible in the setting sunlight. She had a point; it had been the first day in a long time they didn’t have to share with anyone else, but that didn’t mean they had to go frolic in the rain of all things. 

“Can’t we just makeout here? With a roof over our heads, warm and  _ dry, _ with no distractions?” Maia wiggled her eyebrows as she grabbed onto Clary’s waist, pulling her until their chests were flush together. She placed a trail of gentle kisses from Clary’s temple down her jaw until she could suckle on the spot on Clary’s neck that always drove her wild. That time was no different as Clary let out a shuddering breath, her hands tightening on Maia’s leather jacket as if to ground her. 

Before Maia realized what was happening, she was pushed out into the rain, the water drenching her in mere seconds. She gasped, her eyes widening only to meet Clary’s that were swimming with mischief and triumph. Clary launched into her arms and as much as Maia wanted to let her fall into the mud that was caking her favorite boots, she caught her easily. Clary’s legs wound around her waist, her arms tightening around Maia’s neck as she squealed in delight. 

“Kiss me in the rain, Maia. Please?” Clary asked hopefully, resting her forehead against Maia’s and closing her eyes in wait. 

How was Maia supposed to say no to that? 

She flattened her palms on Clary’s soaked back to pull her closer and dove in, taking everything Clary was willing to give and pouring all of the love she felt for Clary into it. The rain pattered down around them, falling through the leaves of the trees surrounding the meadow and awakening the pond a few feet away with every drip. She could taste the droplets on her tongue mixed with the sweetness of Clary’s mouth and sighed happily into the kiss. 

Maia had never been a fan of overt romance or the ridiculous standards pushed onto society by novels and movies, but with Clary in her arms and the downpour surrounding them, she thought there were a few other cliches she wanted to try. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://thatnerdemilyj.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) for chaotic content. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Shadowhunters and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
